1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices on which a user can slide downhill on snowy surfaces and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to devices on which a user reclines while riding downhill, such as sleds, luges and toboggans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been numerous devices that a user can ride downhill on snowy or icy surfaces. The most popular of these include skis, snowboards, sleds, toboggans and luges. With skis and snowboards, the user rides downhill while standing; whereas, with sleds, luges and toboggans, the user is either seated or reclined directly on the device. Heretofore, there has not been a device that provides the user with the unique experience of feeling like he or she is ‘flying’ over the snow.